


Christmas Rose

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Deadly Herb Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds life after Hogwarts to be more...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Rose

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the original male characters in each section of the series. They where created for my own enjoyment. I am just letting Harry play with them!

Harry stood looking out over the vast lake he had been assigned to investigate. Since he had become an auror three months prior there had been many reporting's of people going missing in this lake and the ministry feared it was a creature getting out of hand. He grumbled and set up camping making sure to tie the canoe he was to use tightly to a tree before relaxing against the bank of the water letting his bare feet dangle in the lapping waves of the lake.

Looking up at the stars that were starting to show he smiled at how his life had come to be. Now at only 23 he was one of the auror's and working toward his goal. Some part of him regretted it though. After all he had known fighting his entire life and now here he was choosing even more violence.

Grumbling he turned over and stared into the lake and his eyes widened at the glimpse of a silvery shadow breaking the surface before diving back under. Mermaids perhaps? They were known to inhabit almost every body of water that was large enough to hide them and this lake was in the middle of nowhere.

He stood and carefully waded into the shallows only daring to go up to his knee. He felt an ice cold hand grab his ankle and before he could react he found himself being dragged further into the lake and his arms struck out at whatever was holding him.

Another set of hands covered his eyes while two more grabbed each of his arms and he began to panic. This was bad, this was very very bad. His mouth opened in shock as sharp claws dug into his skin roughly and a large amount of water invaded his throat and lungs his eyes burned as he attempted to open them against the hands that were clasped over them.

He felt his blood slowly leaving his body and he struggles grew weaker before he finally surrendered all together, his lungs burning and his very body drained of his vital blood the creatures released him and he felt his body just float in the blue green depths of the lake. The last thing he saw was a shimmer of silver scales before his world grew dark.

He felt so sore and his limbs where heavy like they were being sat on by some hippogriff. Groaning he brought an arm up only to wince as the pain lanced from his upper arm.

"Shhh. Don't move," the voice was soft and calm though more masculine than Harry's.

Harry struggled to open his eyes as a cough erupted from his throat spew the left over water in his lungs across the shore. Taking in deep reassuring breaths he opened his eyes looking straight up into the strangest eyes he had ever seen. Both eyes where duel coloured and stern like a predator. The centre where the deepest shade of blue while the outer edges bled into a vicious blood red the colours seemed to draw out the slitted pupils. You could tell just by the sharp angles and the glowing quality of the man's face he wasn't human. Harry attempted to move away not caring about the tearing pain in his arms neck and right leg.

The male keened out sorrowfully, "Please don't move! You lost so much blood!"

A soft splash of water made the auror bolt up and look down at the bottom half of the male and his eyes widened in shock at the long glistening silver tail that was serpentine in both shape and movement. Harry let his eyes follow up the scaled tail to where it began to melt into smooth flesh of the male's stomach. He forced himself to calm and think a moment. What creature had snake like tails and humanoid bodies.

Coming up with a complete blank he turned to the male's dual coloured eyes, "What are you?"

The male blinked his facial expression seemed over dramatic on his face, "Shouldn't you be asking more about what attacked you?"

The auror blinked, "I guess?"

The snake man laughed a hissing laugh before smiling brightly revealing long serpent fangs that looked deadly, "I am a Naga and you where attacked by Glaistigs."

Harry seemed a bit taken aback at that news, "Glaistigs? But they are supposed to be extinct!"

The Naga smiled, "Well good to know your brain is still working. And yes I guess to most wizards they are. You just managed to stumble on a nest of them. They seem rather taken with this lake even tried to get me once or twice before I showed them that my fangs aren't just for decoration!"

The wizard stared at the creature who he now realized was a bit of a motor mouth, "You talk a lot."

Duel eyes blinked and the beautiful face turned to stare at him, "Yes, I suppose I do. Never anyone to talk to out here. Even those wizards before you came here. Tried to go swimming in the lake…tried to warn them but they just shot spells at me! Then they died just like the others."

Harry held up a hand to stop the creature's rant, "Alright I get it. So am I to guess you saved me then?"

The male nodded excitedly and wound his tail around Harry's feet gently almost soothingly, "Yes I did! Bit one of those nasty fae's right on the rump I did! Nasty goat legged things! Kill all the good civil talking things!"

The wizard began to get very confused this Naga seemed to switch personalities faster than Ron did different dinner plates! Clearing his throat, "So who do I have to thank for my rescue?"

The Naga looked at him and his forked tongue shot in and out of his mouth angrily, "I said I did what did the silly goat ladies take your hearing!"

Harry almost face palmed before calming the Naga, "No I meant what is your name. So I can thank you properly."

The man made an O with his mouth before his tail tightened reflexively around Harry's legs, "Oh! My name is Helleborus Niger!"

It took everything in the wizard not to burst out laughing, "Y…your name is Christmas Rose?"

The Naga hissed angrily and the tail wrapped around Harry's legs tightened further, "SO!"

Harry burst into laughter at the thought of being called that. It took him a good several minutes to calm his laughter before he fell back against the sandy beach and sighed deeply, "How about I just call you Chris?"

A curious tilt of the head later and Harry had an arm full of smiling Naga. Good Lord this thing was a bundle of emotion! Smiling he hugged the Naga in a friendly manner only to have the Naga curl around him and draw him into a knot of a situation. The wizard had never felt more secure than he did sitting in that Naga's lap with coiled scales wrapped around him in an almost comforting manner.

Sighing lightly Harry let his eyes close and his head roll onto the Naga's chest as the fatigue set in from the attack. So he wasn't awake to watch the Naga lap at the tear like teeth marks on his skin or how they closed into thin white scars.

The Naga sat there curled around the wizard well into the night and even into mid morning before slowly lowering him to the ground and slid into the cool water of the lake. Cowling his long serpentine tail around a stone he let his body slide against the smooth rubbing rocks at the bottom of the lake letting the water slide over his gills and drift into a light sleep.

It wasn't till the sun was beating hotly over head did bright green eyes of a certain auror open and wince at the brightness and rolling over. He was struck by a wave of dizziness and groaned loudly. Standing he walked over to the tent and looked at the ministry bird he had to bring with him and sighed loudly. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill he wrote out the letter to the ministry informing them of the situation and what he had discovered. Sighing he went to grab some food out of the bag he had brought and decidedly stuffed his face. It was well into the afternoon before the owl came swooping back with the return note and he was not happy with what he saw.

Auror Potter-Black,

Please be aware that these creatures are the darkest of their kind and are a danger to every living thing around them. Because of this threat it is our belief they should be put to rest and eliminated. You have one week to seek out and destroy each of these dark vile creatures. If you require assistance please send an owl.

Head Auror,

Cassias Fudge

He grumbled darkly and tossed the letter to the side. He hated the ministry for that very reason. They weren't harmful or dark they just drank blood much like a vampire. Stepping to the edge of the lake he looked out at the shimmering water before bending down and tapping the water gently.

"Alright you Glaistigs I need to actually talk to you it is rather important. If I come out to the centre of the lake to speak do I have your word you won't attack?"

He looked out at the expanse of water before a slim pale hand rose out of the water gesturing him in. Sighing in relief he wouldn't have to actually hunt them down he pushed off in his canoe to the centre of the lake. Gliding to a halt he was not surprised when four beautiful faces popped out of the water. Each more beautiful than the last with long white hair and pale moon glowing skin.

The oldest looking one pulled herself up a bit further purchasing herself on the canoe, "Yes little morsel?"

He smiled calmly, "I just thought you ought to know that I am an Auror from the ministry and that I am under direct orders to kill you."

The female turned to her companions before sighing gently, "And you are informing us instead of attacking why?"

Harry smiled, "Because I don't want to. I was hoping we could reach an agreement instead and I can just you know pad the paper work."

The female smiled wickedly flashing bright piranha like teeth, "Normally I would accept but you see those little humans will just keep coming. What good is you lying to your ministry when they are just going to send another. I may be water bound but I am not stupid."

The wizard sighed, "Alright enlighten me."

One of the smaller females came up further and spoke quietly, "There is oil under the lake. We heard the humans talk about it! They want to drain the lake and dig it all up. But they said they would have to cut down the forest to. Even the dryads and other magical creatures are beginning to revolt."

Harry took a long deep breath this was a lot more complicated, "How large is the lake and forest?"

A middle aged female rose her hand and spoke, "The dryad told me 2 acres for the lake and another 80 for the forest then you have the grazing meadow which is another 2 acres and the hills which are about 6 acres!"

Harry smiled gently, "100 acres isn't a bad amount of land at all. Alright how about this then. I buy the land from the lake to the forests everything all 100 acres of the lands and then turn it into an animal wildlife preserve! That way no one would be able to come into the forest without my say so! I could even put up magical shields where muggles will be detoured from the entire land."

Another splash was heard and the Naga Harry had met earlier popped his head out of the water, "Well it sounds like a wonderful idea but wont that make the ministry ummm, suspicious?"

Harry shrugged, "Your point?"

It was settled and an agreement struck while writing his resignation letter he also contacted the goblins and spoke to a few of the other creatures of the forest who had heard of his idea for the land they lived on. None seemed opposed to it if anything all of them were relieved.

It took exactly a week to push everything threw. That is of course all thanks to the goblins who enjoyed Harry's idea and even asked if they could set up a small village in the hills. With everything agreed upon and the ministry almost completely put out Harry had the entire chunk of land warded and safe for the creatures in it. He had even built a small cottage near the lake with the help of the dryads who had decided to literally shape the cottage out of a small clump of trees.

Settling in the forest was simply divine to Harry he had no one to bother him save for the creatures who he enjoyed the company of! It was like he belonged and he wasn't about to ever give that up. It was already a hot day for the forest and to the wizard seemed like a perfect day for a canoe ride. He slid the smooth wooden boat into the water and paddled around gently till he reached the centre of the lake. He could see the soft white shadows of the Glaistigs coming to check who it is before diving deeper into the depths.

The boat shook as a large serpentine tail coiled around it and a certain Naga slid into the boat with ease. Smiling Harry accepted the cool wet hug from the beast before laying the paddles down and leaning back relaxing.

The Naga watched with slitted eyes before raising the tip of his tail to the edge of the wizards swim trunks with a delightful smirk he slid the tail up the short and traced along the sunned skin earning a jerk and squeak from the ex-auror.

Harry felt his heart jump again when the Naga wrapped his tail around his thigh and continued to stroke the inside of his thigh with the rattled tip. At first it felt weird and the wizard was about to yell but when smooth lips met his own his heart took a sharp jump in surprise.

Their lips parted before the Naga spoke, "Harry, your too uptight let me help you relax."

Their eyes met and for some reason Harry's mind began to fog over and his eyes grew hazy as he stared into the dual toned set. The Naga smiled and chanced a look into the water where he could see the Glaistigs smiling in encouragement before delving back into the depths.

Chris's tail slithered further up the leg of the swim trunks tugging them down in a single fluid motion revealing more of the tanned skin the Naga had grown to need. He let his tongue slide across the wizard's lips and into his mouth tasting and learning with each flick. Pulling back he let his fangs come out and he bit the side of the wizard's neck injected the paralytic and aphrodisiac poisons into the blood stream.

Harry whimpered in pain as his limps grew heavy to move and his body began to grow warm and fuzzy. He tried to move his arms and only succeeded in twitching a pinkie. He jerked when he felt the tip of the tail brush against his member and it took all he had not to moan at the pleasurable feeling.

The Naga smiled as the poisons took effect and he quickly relaxed against the ex-auror before letting his hardened member slide from the scaled flap that concealed it. Leaning forward again he let his lips mould against the flesh of Harry's chest sucking at the dusky bud with a soft mewl of need.

Breaking away from the tempting flesh he let his tail stroke the wizard's member gently helping the aphrodisiacs along as he whispered lightly, "If you hate me after this so be it. But I don't think I could have lived without having you."

The tip of the tail slid further downward and press up against the entrance of the male beneath him. Harry's eyes grew wide as the tail breached his entrance and slowly agonizingly slid up into him stretching him. A groan slipped passed his numb lips as it began to pump in and out of his body. Despite the paralytic poison he could still feel every little movement the Naga did and the worst part he was enjoying it.

Long slow minutes passed and the ex-auror tried desperately not to succumb to the pleasure of both the tail and the roaming mouth of the Naga but he knew it was a losing battle. He had never been more turned on and that scared him. When the tail finally pulled out of him completely he groaned in both thankfulness and need. But as the Naga positioned himself the bright green eyes alit in a different emotion.

A cool hardness entered his already stretched passage and he couldn't stop the moan of pure pleasure fall from his lips as the lips continued their tortures path along his neck and upper chest. A hand wrapped around his own member and he gave up the fight succumbing to the pleasurable existence.

Long thick coils wrapped along his stomach and legs spreading them further apart for the Naga to have better access as he moved in and out of the prone lover beneath him. Pumping the other in the same rhythm trying to give as much pleasure as he was currently receiving. When he felt the passage tighten around him he moaned and climaxed harshly helping milk one out of his partner at the same time.

The Naga moaned gently and curled up next to Harry with a delightful hiss letting his coils wrap around Harry securely so he could feel safe in his grasp. He could already feel the poison wearing off the wizard and was thankful it didn't have some other strange side effect.

Harry felt his strength returning and he slowly turned on his side to face the Naga biting back the painful ache in his lower back, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slaughter you."

Chris laughed nervously, "Um well you see I just umm couldn't umm…dammit!"

The Gryffindor raised a thin brow, "That's not exactly an answer Naga."

A gentle hiss of apology, "I needed you. It's the way of the Naga. We see what we want and we…take it."

"So you rape me?"

The Naga looked horrified, "No! I only acted because you didn't! It hurt seeing you act all calm! Besides…the poison wouldn't have worked if you hadn't already felt something! That's the way things are! Silly mortals always blaming it on rape! Can't even admit how they feel!"

Harry's eyes widened as the creature once again went on a rambling spree, "Hey now! We humans don't realize things like that. 'sides I was working on making this place safe for you and everyone else!"

Chris hissed angrily, "Ya, and almost kill yourself in the strain! You work yourself till your dead tired everyday it's a miracle your still alive! And if I have to poison you to get you to sleep better without nightmares I will!"

The wizard frowned, "You watch me?"

Dual toned eyes looked away guiltily, "yes."

Harry sighed, "Alright I see your point."

The Naga made a strange noise in pleasure before coiling up close to him again, "So umm you forgive me?"

Harry smiled sweetly…to sweetly, "Of course Chris."

The next month, poor Chris was never the same and he learned quickly that you don't piss off a marauder heir.


End file.
